This invention relates to an oxypropane torch of the type that can be hand held. This invention is particularly concerned with an oxypropane torch having independent valve means for an oxygen cylinder and a propane cylinder wherein the valves to which the respective cylinders are attached are supported by a common or unitary carrier plate.
Oxypropane torches are broadly known. These torches generally include sources of oxygen and propane connected to a torch head via flexible hoses. This is a cumbersome arrangement. Also because both liquid and vapor propane are present in a propane cylinder, the liquid phase can enter the valve (commonly referred to as "sloshing") which chokes off the oxygen supply causing a flame out.